


偷閒

by kiirocean



Category: Taynew
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 11:14:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20599838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiirocean/pseuds/kiirocean
Summary: *TayNew*pwp





	偷閒

林陽扶住眼前人後頸就這樣整個人往前吻了上去，接受對方動作的鄭明心正要抬起手回應，就感覺下腹部有什麼堅硬的東西頂著自己，一瞬間理解是什麼東西後，原本就因為在演激情戲而有些泛紅的臉立刻紅了個透。

他頓了一下還是順著劇情的安排回應著對方，接著林陽微微退後，他看著那人有些濕潤的雙眼裡面微微的慌亂有些惱怒的瞪了對方一眼，便往前把人拉了過來吻住，接著林陽就順勢把他推倒在身後的床上。

兩個人默契的進行著演出，接著在導演喊了一聲卡說可以先休息一段時間後，林陽便整個人脫力的倒在鄭明心身上不肯起來，還有些逃避現實的把頭埋在對方的肩窩裡不打算理會任何人。

鄭明心一臉無奈地看著天花板，聽著周遭工作人員忙進忙出的聲音，慢慢的抬起手往壓在自己身上人的腰間用力一掐，然後那人只是微微的抖了一下，沒有像平常大呼小叫的跟他鬧起來。

「我說你是變態是不是，從我身上下來。」

「......我現在這個狀況怎麼下來啦！」

說完那個壓在自己身上，在戲裡飾演自己男朋友，戲外同時也在交往的林陽只是耍賴的轉了轉頭用臉蹭了他幾下，然後伸出手用環繞住身下人的腰，一副賴皮不肯撤退的模樣。

盯著天花板又嘆了一口氣，鄭明心有些無奈地把在一旁的被子拉過蓋在兩人身上，就跟著閉上眼假裝睡著了，但是在被子底下的手卻不安分的摸上身上人微微挺起的慾望，接著有些報復性的用力握住。

「New你幹嘛，別鬧了！」

「你先告訴我你演到一半硬起來是什麼意思。」

然後鄭明心感覺握在手裡的慾望不安分地跳了一下，他惱怒的用另外一隻手又掐了一下林陽的腰，警告意味的提醒他現在到底是在哪裡。

「你剛剛演戲臉紅的樣子太像昨天晚上我們做的時候的樣子，我一想起來就忍不住。」

林陽說的話就這樣貼著他的耳傳了進來，嘴裡吐出溫熱的氣息搔的鄭明心心裡發癢，他跟著男友說的話也想起了昨天晚上激烈的性事，一下子一股熱氣就串了上來，他有些不安的扭著，然後就感覺環繞在自己腰上的手緊了緊。

「你別動了我真的會忍不住。」

「你這個變態，最好趁休息時間給我消下去。」

#

「你做什麼！」鄭明心有些緊張的推了推把頭埋在自己肩窩又舔又吻的男友，但是那人卻沒有要離開反而更加放縱的把手伸進衣服裡，曖昧的撫摸著。

「放心這裡沒有人，之前我常躲在這裡背台詞，從來沒人過來，而且我已經把門鎖上了。」林陽抬起頭看著年下男友的眼睛認真地說完後，也不管對方還想說什麼便又吻了上去。

鄭明心到嘴邊的話全被這個吻給吞了下去，他嗚咽著還想反抗胸前敏感的地方就被人給用力的捏了一下，頓時他想說什麼都忘了。

林陽更加挑逗的愛撫著，他壓著人的後腦不讓人躲開，舌頭也跟著纏上了鄭明心的，有些霸道的收刮年輕男友嘴裡的溫暖，探索他嘴裡每個柔軟。

趁著人被吻的舒服，林陽便試探性的把手伸進男友的褲子裡，有些色情的揉捏著對方緊實的屁股，看人沒有反抗後更是進一步的伸出手指探進那人緊緻的後穴。

被鋪天蓋地襲來的溫柔和情慾給淹沒的鄭明心，最終還是抵不過，他眯起眼沒有什麼威脅力的瞪了一眼年上男友。

「你快點。」

得到首肯的人也不扭捏，就這樣解開褲頭微微下拉，粗大的性器就這麼彈了出來，鄭明心看著男友的下身吞了口口水也跟著把褲子脫了下來。

「你握著。」

林陽把兩人的性器握在一起，接著拉過鄭明心的手，帶著他上下套弄，兩人火熱的慾望摸擦著，林陽舒服的喘著氣，鄭明心也跟著舒服的呻吟出聲，滲出的前列腺液隨著摩擦發出曖昧的水聲，整個隱密的空間頓時染上了一股糜爛曖昧的氣息。

接著林陽鬆開手任鄭明心套弄，自己則是把手探到對方身後，探進兩根手指擴張，被前後夾擊的人提高了呻吟聲，接著瞬間就被那個始作俑者給吻住。

「小聲點。」

「那你快點直接進來。」

看著年下男友被慾望染紅的雙頰和那雙含著淚的眼，原本還想說再等等的人終於還是安奈不住，他抬高對方的腳就著面對面的姿勢就這麼一口氣插了進去。

「媽的林陽這個姿勢不行......」

不等人的話說完林陽就壞心眼的抽插了幾下，鄭明心到口的抱怨全部化為軟綿的呻吟，他掂著一隻腳為了保持保持平衡整個人都攀在年上男友的身上。

林陽低頭看著戀人的髮旋愛憐的落下一吻，又就著這個姿勢動了幾下，接著便雙手環住對方的臀部把人抱了起來。

「TAY！」

「怎麼了喜歡這個姿勢嗎。」

沒有支撐點的人緊張的環住林陽的肩膀，因為重力的關係對方火熱的性器插的比平時更深，他咬著牙吐了口氣還沒適應，林陽就把他壓在牆上用力的操了起來。

「TAY！你慢點！等等.......啊......」

「說了要小聲點。」

林陽溫柔的笑了一聲，便再度用嘴堵住了那人的呻吟，他輕柔的舔吻著、安撫著，鄭明心抱怨的輕咬著他的下唇，得到男友的回應，林陽更是賣力的挺動腰身，一下一下的把自己的火熱埋進對方深處。

「你......嗯！等等啦......」

鄭明心咬著牙試圖憋住聲音，但還是因為一下下頂弄而呻吟出聲，他帶著哀怨的眼神看著林陽，接著又是一個熱情如火難以招架的深吻。

「我好喜歡你......」

聽見林陽一邊親吻一邊含在嘴邊的甜蜜情話，鄭明心再也無法忍耐，他攀著男友的脖子熱情的回應。

體內被一下下貫穿帶來的快感讓他無法忍耐的想要尖叫出聲，但還是被林陽的吻給堵了個緊，他喘著氣接受著男友的進攻，埋在自己體內的火熱突然就抽了出來，  
林陽抱著他坐了下來，接著握著兩人的性器快速套弄著。

鄭明心恍惚的看著林陽被慾望給染著泛紅的眼，有些空虛的縮了縮後穴，正想開口說什麼前面帶來的快感很快的又淹沒過去。

他伸出一隻手也握著兩人的性器隨著林陽的節奏套弄著，往前湊了湊再度含住戀人的唇，接著兩人便一同抵達高潮。

林陽溫柔的親吻著鄭明心幾下，便往後退了開來，他看著男友還有些恍惚的臉輕輕笑了。

「好想射在你裡面，但等等還要工作。」

慢慢回過神的鄭明心聽著男友有些撒嬌的語氣也跟著笑了出來，他伸手摸了摸射在林陽身上不知道是誰的精液，接著挑逗似的舔了一口。

「那回家繼續。」

他能感覺到林陽微微的抖了一下，接著那人就又扶著他的後腦勺吻了上來，鄭明心輕笑幾聲，也跟著攀上戀人的脖子吻了回去。


End file.
